


《the Bed》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.梗源@1109的1109老师！依然好的归她！不好全归我！2.后原作背景的不健全故事，原梗链接原梗链接：戳这里，3. 我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	《the Bed》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.梗源[@1109的1109 ](https://anti1109.lofter.com)老师！依然好的归她！不好全归我！  
> 2.后原作背景的不健全故事，原梗链接原梗链接：[戳这里 ](https://anti1109.lofter.com/post/1e03c66d_1c8b23488) ，  
> 3\. 我流OOC，慎

没有任何停留，路飞在罗刚把他们一起Room进房间的时候就扑了上来，温热的鼻息和灼人的体温在阔别三个月后一股脑的贴到身上，逼得罗不得不趔趄着连退三步直接倒去床上。

“好想你。”年轻的海贼王磨蹭着他分别多时的恋人的脸颊，含混的吐字伴着亲吻一道往罗的身上黏糊，于是最终结果就是罗只不过分了个将鬼哭安置妥当的神，他贴身的长裤就已经离他远去，而草帽小子的东西也已经直接顶上了他的臀缝。

分量惊人。

罗从背后被路飞按倒，此时此刻的面颊就贴着柔软的床单，由特拉法尔加亲自审核挑选的宾馆房间无疑卫生安全，屋内的床铺虽小却也舒适整洁物件齐全，如果非要挑刺也只能从这店显然开了多年下手——从床板的木料色泽来看，这张床恐怕已经在这里摆了好些年头。

但旧的总比新的好。

路飞啃咬着他的腰部的肌肉，灵活的手指却从他的小腹和前胸一路摸到毛茸茸的鬓角，罗顶着路飞的体重让自己在床上多少跪起一些，毕竟要是真的全程被压着做下去，他是打心眼里害怕自己会被弄到窒息。

光滑灼热的手指同时侵入了后穴和口腔，而他只是乖顺的打湿正在搅乱他节奏的那些手指，今天的草帽小子注定不会有以往的耐性，每一个动作都有着难以忍耐的急迫和夸张。罗舔吮着那些手指，尽量不去注意正从自己身后传来的复杂水声，他对草帽小子的了解让他在确定了重逢时间后就默不做声的给自己做好了润滑，以至于路飞的手指刚一进去就被软腻的穴肉彻底包裹，温和的湿度就好像是要让人化在里面一样。

可以直接进去哦，罗用自己的身体对他说道。

口腔里的手指退出去了，粘连着的唾液却如银丝般一路缠绵到了胸口，路飞的性器强硬的挤进被主人准备的湿软的后穴，又在罗因为重力和惯性往前倒去的时候揽着他的腰咬他的后颈，罗的肩胛因为这一连串的动作而涌动，宛如振翅欲飞的蝴蝶被捕食的凶兽钉死双翼。

但路飞不是凶兽，路飞的身体里也没有玩弄猎物的残忍天性，草帽小子行事的本质是他无穷的精力和狂热的激情，是永不停歇的脚步和烈日的温度。他的爱欲天真，性欲也一样，而这天真的性欲又被久别的火烧成了九重光焰，才开了口便疯狂的张扬攫取，平静无波的水面突然腾起万道冲天的海流，禁欲过久的身体突然被拽进高涨而癫狂的性。

没人能有力量抵御。

背入从来是容易榨取快感的体位，只要进去就能轻松的顶到最深，然而这种便利此刻却变成了燎原的火，因为路飞一刻不停的攻势在性事之始就将它变成了折磨。

“等，草帽当家你等——”

含混的字音迅速的被撞成破碎而高昂的声音，罗原本低哑的声线一下子就拔到了会令人惊奇的尖锐高度，他的身体因为不断的抽插在床单上被顶得向前摇晃，从腰椎到颈项的脊骨线条又弯曲成流畅的一抹，后穴不受控制的痉挛里他颤抖着抬头，一声又一声战栗的呻吟里全是不堪忍受的情欲。

他叫的那么高又那么急，音调的起伏与颤抖全都混在破碎的声音里听不清，他叫的那么软又那么碎，就好像在含着石子抽泣，路飞一定是听出他声音里的渴望了，不然他也不会那样恳切的在抽插的中途用前额抵着他的脊梁。罗能从身后的每一次抽插里察觉到路飞的情绪，重逢的兴奋，思念的欢喜，厮磨的欲望和高涨的性，所有的这一切被一股脑儿得朝着他的身体里浇灌，渗过他们相触的皮肤，透过他们交换的体液，沿着他们的纠缠的呼吸，唤起快感如叠浪的群山。

第一波的快意还没有抵达头颅，第二波的冲击就已经自后穴起航，三个月没有使用过的身体仿佛重新拥有了处子般的敏感，在暴雨般激烈的性中如同颠簸的小舟般咯吱作响，罗的手指在床单上曲张，勾起被角却又松开，他自己做好的准备本应足够充分熨帖，然而此刻他依然不免生出会被操穿的恐惧。

太多了，也太快了，草帽小子打加特林的功力恐怕都已经用到了这里！

几乎没怎么来得及反应，罗的身体就已经在不可违抗的攻势之下背叛他的想法，积攒了许久的精液合着无法控制的泪水一起溅了出去，区别也不过是它们污染的床单的面积，罗死扣的床单打颤，腰腿因为高潮的关系即刻就要软倒下去，他急剧收紧的后穴将路飞似乎更大了些的东西死死的缠在体内，一时间房内几乎只能听见他们急促的呼吸。

草帽小子将他整个翻转了过去。

性器杵在身体里的感觉过于怪异，然而高潮的余韵又实在让罗没有反抗的心思，而体位重归正面之后他才察觉到方才的一通交合有多激烈，他的腰肢在才触上床垫的时候就感觉到了一阵酸软，而且不知是不是他的错觉，他甚至觉得连到身下的床都因着他躺进去的重量而带出了一丝颤抖。

但路飞显然还没到顶。

海贼王先生多年来始终有一张稚气的脸庞，自划的伤疤也更像是某种装饰的用品，这张脸适合各式各样灿烂直白的笑容，却也同样能够在此时显出别样的性感，少年燃烧着欲望的眼睛深黑如墨，汗水沾湿黑发也润湿脸庞，他的嘴唇张合似在说些什么，然而罗根本没有用心去听。

他张开腿环住啊路飞的腰，伸手将自己的恋人拉近，在让路飞进到更深的同时亲吻他的额头脖颈，也吻开这三个月里所有酝酿已久的别离。

罗这会儿陷在射精后的不应期里，于是路飞也稍稍改变了进攻的策略，男孩圈起他的性器上下撸动，手指又时不时擦过顶端的罅隙，罗攀着他的肩膀断断续续的发出低哑的呻吟，因为前后被同时侵占的感觉别开脸去。路飞的确放缓了节奏，然而却也同时改变了顶撞的位置，一下下坚实的冲击次次都冲着最敏感的那点而来，厚重的快感如同琴弦的低音一点点在穴道内缓慢的累积。他的性器被触碰着，即使并没勃起也在流泪般的淌出前液，那些东西流了路飞满手，也同样打湿他的囊袋和会阴。

感觉重新慢慢的上来了，他的腿缠在路飞腰间抖得不成样子，低之又低的喘息从嗓子里往外冒出，沉得像是一碗水里的镜子，只要晃一晃，就会碎成不断流淌的月影。

他慢慢的，慢慢的，被路飞一点点磨了出来。

接连的两次高潮给了他一种难以言说的倦怠，高昂的性欲转而被从骨子里犯上的酸软取代，而这会儿路飞却还在执着的同他轻吻，男孩子的性器在罗的体内支棱的厉害，忍耐的辛苦也从他额角的汗珠和眼神里反映的鲜明，罗张口纳入路飞的舌头与他纠缠，又默许般的收紧了自己的后穴。

那是让他加速的示意。

路飞的手指扣进了他的掌心。

下一轮的顶弄时候，罗就彻底叫不出来了。

如果说第一轮的摧折害他叫哑了嗓子，那么第二轮的温柔已经逼他用光了自己的声音，然而此时的节奏突然又重新拉回了第一轮的强烈，而他被两度高潮磨软了的身体根本承受不来那样剧烈的索求。

插入，抽出，如此简单的两个动作被路飞做的热血沸腾，他灵魂的夏天吹出灼热如火的风，吹散他梦境里终年不化的雪，满溢着激情的性让他们的肉体与灵魂相接，一遍又一遍不知餍足的互相填满，也一遍又一遍重新唤起对另一个人拥抱亲吻的渴望。罗听见自己的喘息，在路飞的注视和路飞的抚摸里，男孩的手和他的一起在床上纠缠，指缝与指缝贴合无间，男孩的头发擦过他下巴上的胡茬，黑色与黑色彼此容纳，逐渐攀升的温度里他听见路飞的心跳，甚至仿佛能听见路飞血管的勃动，生命的力量在那具躯壳里燃烧，迸溅出的火花又由他这个医生承受。

没人能拒绝爱上路飞。

罗的理智被草帽小子顶的混乱，然而感性却又如同泛滥的河流，一个医生永远无法抗拒的是对生命本身的敬重，连带着也会生出对苦难无限的共情，然而草帽小子是太阳与火鞣制的橡胶，他活着的每一秒都在向世界宣泄生命本身的激情。

而他却透过这性，拥有了这热烈到灼人的激情。

快感的热度在体内越攀越高，而草帽小子的肤色却也越变越红，某种难以言说的恐惧突然攫住了罗的心脏，可是那个隐约的疑惑在他的脑子才过了一遍就已经化做了现实，路飞皮肤上升腾而起的蒸汽和骤然又快了一截的抽插显然是开了二档。

谁他妈会在床上用打架的力。

罗想骂，但是并骂不出来，他的身躯因为这一变化已经彻底失了掌控，腰肢在床上生生腾起一个圆润的空洞，被泪水灌满的眼眸不再能看清任何东西，他的腿更是干脆被路飞抬起驾到了肩上，整个人都随着路飞抽插的节奏不断的给床榻施压。

内里好烫，好想躲，身体也变得不再属于自己，扭曲的快感令人成瘾，罗知道自己在抽搐，但是他控制不了自己的抽搐，罗知道自己在痉挛，但他也同样控制不了自己的痉挛，他甚至无法掌控自己的喘息飞鸟般的从喉头飞走，泪水涌出来了，他本人却又在摇头，累积的快感在剥去他的尊严和羞耻，也在剥去的他的思考和理智，他的肉体在变成接纳快感的容器，然而这容器却也还是脆弱，他就要被灌满了，就要龟裂了，然而即使他真的龟裂开来，可能也依然不会被放过。

他在剧烈的喘息里迎来了今晚第三次的高潮。

床榻在他的身下咯吱作响。

他甚至没感觉到路飞也已经射了出来。

“呼……”

重回一档状态的路飞重重的喘了一声，却并没有把性器从罗的体内拔出，橡胶的体质让与不应期的限制早早绝缘，也因此可以在情事刚告一段落的时候和他仍在因高潮战栗的男友亲昵，尽管此时此刻的罗已经完全褪去了大海贼歹毒恶劣的外壳，他躺在床上，浑身自内而外的泛着绯色，连到胸前的纹身线条都被高潮的甜美浸得乖觉柔软，更别说那双失了神的眼睛。

“特拉仔看起来好可爱。”

海贼王嘻嘻嘻得笑着，凑过去咬住挺立在纹身当中的乳尖，先前激烈的性事里他多少冷落了点这幅躯壳，但现在重新补回来的话，也并不算亏。

“唔——”

被快感熬晕了理智的罗被胸前的疼痛重新扯回现实，一低头就看见胸前埋着的毛茸茸的脑袋，重新回过来的魂魄让他忙不迭的开始抗拒，几乎是下意识的就扯着枕头想要甩开路飞——

得逃。

一定得逃。

必须得逃。

被汗水浸透的床单和床铺似乎都被他的恐惧感染，在他忙不迭的想要把草帽小子弄去体外再蜷到墙角的同时配合着他的动作一次次发出响亮而又令人牙酸的呻吟，一个人总不过皮肉骨骼，而罗的那副却好像已经被先前的情欲以暴雨狂澜的势头彻底摧折，他躲闪不及，更觉自己脆弱，又好像被高烧俘虏的患者，才跑出不远就被灾殃拽着脚踝拖回身去。

“是说真的啊，”草帽小子诚恳的宣布，再又一次挤回那个湿软多情却又不堪重负的穴口时候道，“特拉仔现在是真的很可爱嘛。”

他听见自己的未来正和身下的卧榻一起哀泣。

“不，路飞，我不……”

我不行……

但是没用了。

D的意志又一次在他的体内掀起风雨，大有要一次补全三月亏空的意思，而罗的身体却再也承受不住这种力道，更别说路飞此刻正正大光明的使用着他的能力。

橡胶什么的，太犯规了。

先前的一次里罗射了太多，现在已经进入了绝对性的不应期，可路飞干进来的时间有太过巧妙，几乎是一下就把他拽回了顶，过多的快感夹杂着生理得疼痛疯狂来袭，裹挟着他再也不堪重负的腰腿经络和肢体骨骼，他的耳边一声声的回荡着类似于咯咯得脆响，每一下都让他疑心自己的骨头真的会就此殒命。

“救——”

一字出口，惊天动地。

突然升起的烟尘里罗和路飞突兀的从往下掉落一截，然而这一掉却又让路飞的性器在他的体内进了一寸，好在身体本能的一吸一夹，在他回过神来之前让路飞在惊讶和快感间缴了械。

这座宾馆的床，已经生生，被他们做到了塌。

一片狼藉。

路飞的吵嚷里罗没有说话，眼下的他还没有成功回神，他的大脑停滞，浑身酸痛，只想把自己拿那些床单整个裹紧，他只是本能的意识到，今时今日此时此刻，他是被这张被强行谋杀的床，救下一命。

**Author's Note:**

> 我到底写了什么东西……迷茫……全文4000+，以上。


End file.
